50 Pictures to Save: Story 8
by LoneWolfSage
Summary: Why don't i know? she's only one girl! Kyoya and Kagone Requested by AnimaFreakAmanda hope she likes it:


**50 Pictures to save number 8…**

**Ok so this one is a request from ****AnimeFreakAmanda**

**I hope she likes it **

**I do not own either anima.**

Story 8: Why don't I know?

Inuyasha/OHSHC

Kagome/Kyoya

It was a typical day in the host club; well it was in till Haruhi walked in with some strange boy on her arm.

"Haruhi! You get away from my precious daughter!" Tamaki yelled as he pulled Haruhi away from the boy.

"I don't know who you are but how dare you try to mess with my lovely Haruhi, I have to put up with those shady twins enough as it is, I don't need-" Everyone started to tune Tamaki out and Haruhi went back to standing by the boy who hadn't said a word.

The minute Haruhi was back by 'his' side the male griped her arm and hid halfway behind Haruhi.

"So Haruhi, who is this fellow," Kyoya asked while fixing his glasses.

"Oh, this is Kagome; she's kind of shy when she meets new people." Haruhi said while looking over her shoulder at her cousin.

Everyone in the host club just stared at Haruhi, because they thought that the girl behind her was in fact a boy, but it turns out they were wrong.

Tamaki chose this time to stop ranting and walked over to Kagome.

"Another beautiful maiden, not only a friend of my daughter but also shy, oh the heavens are smiling down upon her.

"So tell me Haruhi, how do you know Kagome?" Kyoya ask.

"Yeah, plus she doesn't have" Kaoru started

"On a uniform" Hikaru said.

"So she doesn't go to school here." They finished together.

"She's my cousin; she started living with us yesterday and will be starting school here next week. She would have started when I started but she was in France with her father. Hey Honey could you watch her for a minute, I have to tell Kyoya something." Haruhi said while pushing Kagome towards the small senior. Honey nodded his head,

"Kago-Chan, do you like cake?" Honey asked while taking her hand and pulling her to the table, Kagome just nodded her head, glancing at Haruhi who smiled at her.

"What is it you have to tell me that Kagome can't here?" Kyoya asked.

Haruhi reached into her pocket and pulled out her wallet, she pulled out an envelope from the wallet and handed it to Kyoya.

"This is a note from her father to your father." Haruhi said.

"How does he know my father?" Kyoya asked surprised.

"Oh well you see Kagome's father is Raito Higurashi-" Haruhi was interrupted.

"Wait you mean **the** Raito Higurashi? Richest and most powerful man in the world, the twins said together.

Haruhi just nodded.

"Raito Higurashi, husband to Mimiko and Father to Kagome Higurashi, lived in Japan for 3 years before moving his family to France." Kyoya said.

"Yeah, Mimiko was my aunt. Two weeks ago Mimiko and Raito died in a car accident. Kagome was already staying with us at that time because Raito wanted her to go to Ouran. "Haruhi said as she watches Kagome talk and laugh with Tamaki and Honey.

"Raito and my father were close friends. " Kyoya said before walking back to his computer.

The twins both looked at each other before looking at Haruhi.

"I guess this means" Hikaru started

"That we have a new two" Kaoru finished.

~The next day~

"Haruhi, are we going to go back to that club?" Kagome asked her cousin as they walked to school together.

Haruhi nodded.

"I still have my deed to repay and you still don't know the way to school and back so you have to stay with me." Haruhi said it was a nice day out today, maybe they should go shopping.

"Hey Haruhi, do you know where my class is?" Kagome when they got to school.

"Umm, let me see you're scheduled, yep you have the same class as Sempai and Kyoya." Haruhi said. Know if only she knew where that was.

And as they say speak of the devil and he shall appear because as soon as the words left her mouth she saw Kyoya turn the corner.

"Hey, Kyoya!" Haruhi called out to the shadow king.

Kyoya looked up from his notebook and saw Haruhi and Kagome walking towards him.

"Yes what is it Haruhi?" He asked while fixing his glasses.

"Well I was wondering, since you have the same class as Kagome could you show her the way?" Haruhi asked.

"Normally I would saw no but I will say yes this one time." Kyoya said while walking towards his class. Kagome said good bye to Haruhi before catching up to Kyoya.

"Why is it you're wearing a male uniform?" Kyoya asked.

"Because Haru is, and I wanted to be like her." Kagome answered.

The rest of the walk was in silence that was in till they made it into their class.

"Kyoya good morning and you brought Kagome! Wonderful, just simply wonderful!" Tamaki said while pulling Kagome into a hug and spinning her around. After he placed her down Kagome stumbled into Kyoya because she was dizzy, Kyoya caught her easily but for some reason the shadow king started blushing when he felt how well the body's molded together.

After he helps her up right, Kyoya and Tamaki took their seats. The teacher had Kagome come to the front of the class.

"Ok class we have a new student, his name is Kagome Higurashi and he is the Heir to the Higurashi name. Mr. Higurashi would you like to introduce yourself." Teach said.

"Like teach said I am Kagome Higurashi, my parents passed away 2 weeks ago and I am living with my cousin and uncle. Oh and I want to be just like my cousin Haruhi!" Kagome said with a breath taking smile.

When Kyoya saw the smile he couldn't help but think about how beautiful it made her look. He then proceeded to blush when he realized what he just thought.

"Ok Mr. Higurashi, you can sit in-between Mr. Ootori and Mr. Souh." Then the teacher started his lesson.

After school Kagome walked with Kyoya and Tamaki towards the club room to meet up with Haruhi. On their way there they ran into her and the twins.

"Haruhi! I missed you so much today!" Kagome said as she tackled Haruhi to the ground in a hug.

"Kagome, why do you do that Everytime we see each other." Haruhi asked.

Some of the girls that passed by stopped and stared in awe at the position they were in.

Kagome was on top of Haruhi her head on her chest and her arms around her waist. Haruhi was under Kagome and had her arms wrapped around her, there legs were tangled up together. All in all it was a very intimate position they were in.

Kagome rolled off her cousin and pouted.

"So do you not like my hugs?" Kagome asked her eye's watering.

Haruhi sighed and sat up.

"No I love you hugs, I just wish you wouldn't nock me off my feet." Haruhi said while patting Kagome head.

"AWE! COUSIN LOVE! SO ABORABLE AND CUTE!" Tamaki shouted.

Kagome laughed and scratched the back of her head with on hand.

"We better get going if we don't want to be late for the club." The Twins said.

Everyone nodded, Tamaki helped Haruhi off the ground and Kyoya helped Kagome, both were blushing.

At the club Renge showed up to help Kagome find out her type.

"HAHAHAHAHA!" Renge said as she came out of the floor.

The minute she started talking to Kagome, said girl ran and hid behind the nearest person, who just happened to be Kyoya.

"She is shy when it comes to new people." Haruhi said when Renge got confused.

"That's it, you will be the shy type who loves his cousin a lot!" with that said Renge disappeared into the floor again.

Kagome was seated at a table by the window and she had a couple of girls around her.

Tamaki was watching her from his seat on the couch and Haruhi would glance at her every now and then.

"So what was it like in France?" One girl asked.

"Are you close to Haruhi?" another asked

Kagome blush at the attention she was getting, she looked down at her lap in a very cute fashion making all the girls around her swoon and squeal.

"France is very beautiful, but not as beautiful as you three." Kagome said

The girls all blushed and said things like

"So innocent"

"Awe he's shy!"

Kagome face was very red by the time they stopped talking.

Haruhi suddenly appeared next to her, she placed a hand on Kagome's shoulder making the girl look up at her.

"You don't have to be so scared Kagome. It's ok to open up more" Haruhi said with a smile.

Kagome nodded before jumping up and Giving Haruhi a hug.

All the girls got a nose bleed and passed out…

Kagome laughed making one host look at her, her laugh sounded like bells to the Shadow kings ears and he loved that sound.

Time jump….4 weeks later

It has been a month now and Kagome has become friends with the entire host and some others not in the club.

Everyone is noticing how close Kyoya and Kagome are but Kyoya and Kagome.

Here they all are now sitting in the host club planning something for this weekend.

Kagome was sitting by Haruhi on the couch Kyoya standing next to her. The twins were sitting on the floor in front of them, Honey was By Haruhi and Mori was standing next to Honey.

Tamaki was standing in front of them, he was pointing at different things on a white bored, they twins and Honey were just nodding whenever he said something.

Kagome looked up at Kyoya while he wrote in his notebook, feeling eyes on him he glanced down and saw Kagome looking at him.

"Yes, what is it Kagome?" he asked, a faint blush appearing on his face.

"I was just wondering do you ever put that notebook down." She asked while standing up.

"I still have things to learn, and yes when I shower sleep and eat. I can't be holding it when I do that." Kyoya said.

Kagome blushed.

"I figured as much, what more do you have to learn, you're smarter than me." Kagome said

"Yes but that's not saying much. Plus there are still things I don't know about people." He said while fixing his glasses.

Kagome pouted.

"Hey I'm not stupid! You barley know me anyway." She said her face red from embarrassment.

"About that, why is it you're the only person I can't find anything but the general information like age and gender?"

"I guess that's something you're going to have to find out for yourself." She said while taping his nose, with a flick of her hair she went to sit by Haruhi again.

Kyoya just sighed, why was this woman so difficult?

That weekend~

The host club had decided to go to an amusement park. So here they were standing in front of the park. Haruhi and Kagome had been picked up by Kyoya and Tamaki, or more liked they bribed Haruhi to go and Kagome just followed along.

It was a nice day out, they sun was high up in the sky and there was a nice breeze. Kagome and Haruhi were wearing matching outfits. Haruhi had on a light green sun dress that had spaghetti straps and it came to her knees. There was a sash tied around her waist that was a darker green, she also had on sliver ballet flats.

Kagome's dress looked exactly the same except it was sky blue and the sash was darker blue and she had on black ballet flats. Her hair was done like normal.

"Alright, today the goal is to have fun!" Tamaki said while holding thumbs up. Everyone just nodded.

They all hung out together for a while, playing games and messing around. When the twins decided to take up all into the haunted house. They all walked in sort of in a line. Hikaru was first then Kaoru and Haruhi the Tamaki the Honey and Mori and then Kyoya and Kagome. About 10 min into the house Tamaki freaked out and turned around to leave, but he got lost. Then Honey saw a door that said kitchen, so he walked towards it. Mori followed behind him but they both set off a trap door and fell through the floor. Hikaru and Kaoru took a hold of Haruhi they ran off leaving Kagome alone with Kyoya.

"I can't believe everyone left," Kagome said her voice shaking, she didn't really like this place.

Kyoya didn't say anything he just started walking straight, looking for the exit.

Kagome followed behind him because she wasn't going to be like Tamaki and get lost alone.

They walked for a few minutes without anything happening that was in till the turned the corner and a clown popped. Kagome screamed and latched onto Kyoya, who was just staring at the clown.

"Well the costume isn't too bad, although the jumping of like that was rather cheesy" He said while trying to hide the blush on his face.

The clown sighed before going too hid again. Kagome didn't let go of Kyoya's arm the rest of the way through the haunted house. By the time they found the exit his face looked like a tomatoes.

"I don't know why anyone would ever like Haunted houses." She said.

Kyoya just smiled a little at her.

They decided not the wait for the others and went to explore, Kagome convinced Kyoya to get on a roller coaster with her. After the ride Kagome took hold of Kyoya's hand and dragged him over to a puppet show, when they stopped neither of them let go of the other's hand. By the time they found the others it was almost time to leave. They spent the rest of the time watching a street show.

The ride home was a quiet one. Haruhi had fallen asleep on her shoulder and Tamaki was asleep next to Kyoya, Kagome and Kyoya were in between them. Sometime during the drive they had both started holding hands.

Tamaki was had woken up without them noticing looked at their hands and then at their faces, they both were blushing but they were smiling at each other.

'Who would have thought that a day at the park was all it took' He said while smiling at his close friends.

Little did Kyoya and Kagome the rest of the host had planned this day to get them together, and I looked like it worked.

*Click* AWE! How sweet, a cute picture.

**I hope you liked it AnimeFreakAmanda, because that was for you.**

**Ok the next one is going to be Death note/ Inuyasha again.**

**Matt/Kagome**

**Sneak peek…**

"_You won't be able to hack her, why don't you try talking to her instead of stalking her?" His blonde friend said._

"_I can't because I know she won't like me." Was all he said before leaving the room._

**Yeah! **

**I am still taking request if you want me to write about a certain paring…**

**Ok if you can tell me where this is from then I will have a prize for you..**

True kindness isn't something we're born with. It's something we have to work at. Not everyone has it. But I think everyone has the potential. Sometimes you just have to look really close before you can tell it's there."

**Bet you don't know…**

**Any way in till next time my friends…oh and happy New Year**

**Wait! Did you know we only have 11 months and 20 days left to live?**

**Ha-ha bye!**

You're never alone if you have you pack...

LoneWolfSage

No matter who I'm with I am still alone.

Over and Out...


End file.
